


Pass The Baton

by majorwanderer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorwanderer/pseuds/majorwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode 'Plus One'. Heatwave asks Quickshadow to take the lead in their latest mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Baton

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I threw together a while back when 'Plus One' aired. I initially kinda just toyed with the pairing between Quickshadow and Heatwave in my mind as a little gimmick when she made her first appearance in the show, but it wasn't until I saw the previously mentioned episode, that I finally accepted them as a possible pairing.
> 
> I don't know where this is gonna go in the future, but from what we've seen so far, I really like their dynamic and the direction the writers of the show could take with these two is very promising.
> 
> And even if they don't get together canonically, I still love the idea of them becoming close friends with a deep, genuine respect for one another's skills. But frankly, at this point with only an episode and a bit under Quickshadow's belt, the relationship between Heatwave and herself could really swing either way.
> 
> But for those of you that have fallen for this ship as I did (and I fell pretty hard), I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!

"Hey, you got a minute?"

Heatwave's guttural voice travelled listlessly across the bunker, his greeting directed towards the femme standing at the other end of the room. He found her by the large bookshelf, her digit slowly skimming along the spines of the books sitting silently against one another in their neatly assigned rows and shelves, courtesy of Chase's predisposed ideas of the proper upholding of law and order. The others failed to see how the maintenance of reading material possibly contributed to the idea, but no one had seen any reason to say otherwise, and so decided to simply leave it be.

Catching the echoing footsteps of the mech now making his way towards her, she paused in her meander and turned to face him, digit never leaving the worn spine of the novel it had laid claim on.

"Heatwave," his name rolled out nonchalantly, voice dripping with satire. "To what do I owe this momentous honor?"

He opted to ignore her jibe, though that did nothing to prevent the disgruntled growl that managed to slip past his lip components.

"Look," he sighed, unsettled optics flickering briefly to the side as he tried to avoid catching the femme's gaze, pride still wounded from their earlier tussle. "I just wanna talk."

Quickshadow silently plucked her small find from the bookcase and began to idly flip through its pages, eventually settling on one that seemed to capture her interest.

"Charming."

The fire truck's brow rose, clearly put off at her offhanded comment to what he assumed was the old tome in her servos. "'Scuse me?"

Quickshadow glanced up. "You naturally," came her prompt response. "It doesn't take a detective to spot that you're not quite keen on interacting with your fellow rescuers on a personal level. Or anyone for that matter." She placed the book back into its respective space on the shelf before continuing. "I find it charming that you worked up the gall to have a private audience with me, considering our earlier- " she paused, searching for the right word, "-scuffle."

Heatwave attempted to suppress the sharp twinge of discomfiture in his spark. How could he forget. He'd said that it hadn't bothered him, but deep down, there was no point in denying how his self-esteem had taken a considerable blow the moment he was judo thrown across the room. She practically handed his aft to him on a silver platter. Nothing short of impressive, if his still sore hindquarters wasn't clear enough indication of her combat prowess.

"Yeah…" he finally replied, hesitantly drawling his words, servo reaching for the back of his neck. His optics shied away from hers as he grunted, "I gotta hand it to ya. You've got some skills. Really good skills. Looks like I've still got plenty of room for improvement."

The femme bot seemed pleased enough with his reply, she cast a sideways smile at him, a genuine smile devoid of any of her earlier scorn. Her helm tilted in a gesture of gratitude. "I appreciate that. Though, do keep in mind that my beating you does not automatically label you as an incapable warrior. This is meant to be a learning experience, after all."

Heatwave's curious stare met those of the femme's, loftily half-lidded with not only her usual brand of self confidence, but what he detected as unfolding respect. "You're actually quite good, dare I say, talented even."

Under normal circumstances, the mech would have simply taken the compliment in stride and went about his business. Only, there was something in her gaze, something in the way she peered at him that was so honest, borderlining endearing, that caught him off guard. It was almost scary. He struggled to come up with a witty quip, still reeling from the gravity of her words but instead found himself muttering a quick "thanks."

Thick silence hung between the two bots as Heatwave felt his pulse kick into hyperdrive, spark beating erratically in its chamber. It took a moment for him to regain the resolute demeanour with which he typically carried himself.

He really was all sorts of messed up today, he thought somewhat forlornly as he cleared his vocal processors.

"Anyway, speaking of learning… We're due for a meeting in five to discuss the transportation of Doc's delivery."

Quickshadow's friendly demeanour hardened at the mention of the mission. "Of course, the Phodolite crates," she remarked, turning to face the mech fully as she placed her servos on her hips, angling them slightly while her weight was shifted onto one of her pedes. "But if you don't mind my inquiring - what does sparring have anything to do with it?" Her curiosity was evident on her faceplates as she flashed the fire truck a rather bemused look.

Heatwave started, unaware up until then that he had accidentally gone off on a tangent. "Wait. No. Sorry. That's not what I meant. N-no. What I'm trying to- I just-" he vented an irritated sigh, instinctively pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensors.

"I… just wanted to make you an offer. Give you a chance to lead. And, with the way I see things right now, this is the perfect opportunity for you to show us how you'd run an operation like this, by your rules." He shrugged, floundering for what to say next, his next words spoken fairly lamely. "And just like you said: It'll be a learning experience for the rest of us, maybe provide a little insight about how we could improve as a team. So… whaddya say?"

When the mech finished, he had found that his gaze had wandered towards the ground.

It was so unlike him, such foreign behaviour on his part. He always made it a point to look whoever he was talking to in the optics. To affirm his part in a conversation, but… he just couldn't do that with Quickshadow. Not with hers, not with the way they emanated an air of such openness around him. His head was spinning.

Where in the Allspark was all of this coming from?

The femme lifted a servo to her chin, a small smirk tugging at the edges of her mouth plates. She then tilted her helm, intrigue emerging from her elegant countenance. "My, how benevolent of you, Heatwave."

The mech furrowed his optic brow, "I'll take that as a yes?"

She laughed brightly in reply. "Of course, you ninny," tittered the femme, playfully tipping the red fire helmet perched on his helm, smile still plastered on her lip components as she sauntered towards the bunker's exit, helm held high.

"Be a dear and have the others gather outside in a bit, will you? I have preparations to make."

Before Heatwave could ask the femme about what in the world she was going on about, she was gone, the bunker's exit closing swiftly behind her, lithe form disappearing behind the metal doors.

Left alone beside himself and the haze of disarray that was his mind, the mech couldn't help but vent an irritable sigh as his pulse finally, finally, slowed to a steady beat. He readjusted his helmet with a huff, squaring his shoulder plates in an effort to recollect his thoughts.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review/kudos. I would love to get some constructive feedback and improve my writing :)


End file.
